gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:TheRealManInBlack/Angebliche Charackter Liste zu GTA 5
Hallo, Ein angeblicher Take Two Arbeiter soll eine Charackter Liste,die Story und den Hauptprotagonisten gennant haben.Der Hauptcharackter soll Vico Vialpando heissen und der Sohn von Ceaser Vialpando aus GTA:San Andreas sein.In der Story soll er auch auf den sohn von CJ (carl Jonson) treffen(Leo Jonson).Er soll auch auf Tony Cipria treffen der aus GTA 3 bekannt ist. Hier der Originall Text mit der Charackter Liste: (Achtung! Es kann auch ein Fake sein also: SPOILER GEFAHR!) Story-Details und Charakterliste zu GTA 5 von grandtheftautov5.blogspot.uk: ***The Main Story*** Chico Vialpando, he has the car, the money, the charisma and the way with women. He has the luck in life. In a time where money is scarce, Chico was one of the lucky ones, although his parents are struggling to make ends meet. Taken under her care as a baby, Kendl raised Leo as her own, after the fatal shooting of CJ in late 1992 and the fatal car accident in 1995 of Leo's mother, Denise Johnson, leaving Leo an orphan. Denise had spent all of her husband's money and when she died, there was nothing left. Some say it was suicide, regardless, Leo was now 20 years old, with not a dime to his name. Day by day he is being persuaded to join the street gang syndicate...Chico's family are on the border of disowning him, Chico wants to help his cousin Leo, he doesn't want to see his family go under, but at the same time doesn't want to give them all of his money. Cesar cannot continue to operate the garage business due to lack of business and failing economy. He is lured by the thought of escaping to Vice City. Cesar had told his son Chico the legend of Carl Johnson, how he had saved the streets and that Leo was all that remained of Carl's legacy. It is when Chico meets the business man, Toni, that things start to change. Toni Cipriani arrived in Los Santos after leaving behind his failed marriage and kids, meeting Chico, who's own family are on the border of destruction, the timing was perfect. Time and money were of the essence. Little does Chico know, Toni has his own agenda in San Andreas. ***Official game extract*** Los Santos, 2012. The playground of the rich and famous, now a city folding under an economic crisis. Difficult political issues, crime and poverty hang over the streets. Where the rich stay rich and the poor die trying. For Chico, it's been fun. Now it's time to get serious. In an epic journey that will take him across the entire state of San Andreas, Chico must save his cousin Leo, put an end to the street gang syndicate and stop his family from self destruction. The question is 'At what price?' *** Main Character *** CHICO VIALPANDO - 20 yr old, successful and lucky in life *** Other Characters *** CESAR VIALPANDO''' - '''Father of Chico, struggling to make ends meet KENDL VIALPANDO - Mother of Chico, was CJ's sister. Adopted Leo after the death of Denise Johnson. Trying to keep the family together LEO JOHNSON - The son of Carl Johnson. Being persuaded to join the street gangs syndicate TONI CIPRIANI - Just arrived from Liberty City, head of the Leone Corporation, has had failed marriage, two children who live with ex wife. Is in Los Santos 'on business' JOEY FARRINGO - Sindacco mobster, in Los Santos on the trail of Toni for alimony owed to Toni's ex wife FRANK BASTACCI - Also Sindacco mobster, in Los Santos with Joey. Is a former mental patient GREG MACILVOY - The Los Santos CutGrass golf pro, he is seen in the trailer #1 teeing off at the par 3, 8th ELI PAYNE - Is a 'man of the street' - he knows a lot of people VERONICA FANNING - She is a girl that Chico wants to date, she loves to tease him about it but secretly admires his style. Seen crossing the street in #1 trailer, she is into the band 'Love Fist' REGGIE WILSON - African American who thinks he has style, seen in #1 trailer with colorful sweater CHUCK 'DADDY' LOW - Pimp of Los Santos DEX KINTON - Computer genius who is in love with an avatar HOSÉ GONZALES - This Mexican has connections to the street gang syndicate AGENT 69 - This man works undercover for the F.I.B. CINDY BUCKSTUD - Young upcoming movie actress in adult entertainment ED WALLBERGER - Fast talking lawyer who mixes his words up and confuses even himself. Kategorie:Blog-Beiträge